A Night Out
by benson-novak808
Summary: Pairing OC Femslash don't like it don't read it. Casey and Olivia find out that they both have feelings for each other but is it serious or just a fling?
1. A Night Out

**Title: A Night Out**

**Pairing: Olivia/Casey**

**Disclaimer: Main Characters belong to Dick Wolf**

**Rating: NC-17**  
"So?" Elliot asked when he saw ADA Casey Novak.

"Guilty on all counts." said the ADA

Olivia smiled at Casey and said "You go girl."

Casey laughed at Olivia's statement.

Cragen heard the good news and said "Let's go celebrate."

Elliot, Munch, and Fin were already out the door, when Cragen said "Are you two slow pokes coming or what?" talking to Olivia and Casey.

Casey looked at the Captain and said "Me?"

Cragen looked at Casey and said "Well I wasn't talking to the none existent person behind you, so I'd guess that only leaves you and Olivia doesn't it."

Casey felt embarrassed for asking such a stupid question. Olivia saw this and just smiled.

They entered the restaurant and waited for the hostess to seat them Munch, Fin, and Cragen sat on one side of the booth while Casey, Olivia, and Elliot sat on the other side. They talked and ate and had a nice evening. Casey rarely joined them when they went out but was glad that she did this time. She liked seeing the captain and his detectives having fun especially in their line of work. Casey had been assigned to the Special Victims Unit about three years ago and now she wouldn't have it any other way. She liked being able to help rape victims and their families, but like any other job there were downsides like the victims who didn't survive and especially the children. When Casey first came to SVU Olivia told her "Lesson number one no one can handle the children." And Olivia was right. Casey had been so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard the question that Olivia asked her.

"Huh? Oh sorry what did you say Olivia?"

" I asked if you wanted another drink. Case are you okay?"

Casey's mind wandered again. 'I love the way she says me name and calls me Case for short.'

"Casey? Casey? Hello anyone there? Case? Casey?"

"We invite her out and she spaces out." Elliot comments.

Everyone laughs and Casey realizes it's because she's not paying attention to what they were saying.

"Oh sorry again no Olivia I'm fine."

"Are you sure Case?"

'Oh God she's doing it again' "Yeah I'm fine, just a bad habit."

"If you say so."

It was around 11:30 when the captain left. 15 minutes later Munch and Fin left. A half an hour later Elliot said he should go home because he had to work the next day. That just left Olivia and  
Casey. Casey had wanted to be alone with Olivia since, well to be honest since she first met Olivia, but tonight especially and now she was.

"Case, are you sure your okay?"

"Yeah, Liv I told you I'm fine."

"Okay just checking, but I am here Case if you need anything."

"I know and I'm grateful for that." Casey thought to herself 'What if I told you the only thing I need is you does that count as anything?'

Olivia looked around the restaurant and then at her watch." Wow 1:00 already we should go."

Casey knew she was right but that would mean that the night would be over and Olivia would never know how she felt about her.

Olivia was getting up to leave when she felt something fall she bent down to pick it up and muttered "Elliot you dumb ass."

Casey heard her and asked "What is it?"

Olivia shows her Elliot's badge and cell phone.

Casey laughs

Olivia calls Elliot's home and leaves a message.

"Come on Case lets get out of here."

Casey gets up and follows closely behind Olivia. When she sees that Olivia is heading toward her apartment she stops and Olivia does too.

Olivia asks Casey "What's wrong?"

"My apartment is that way."

Olivia gives Casey a look and says "Yeah, I know Case."

"So then why are we, I mean why am I going to go that way?"

Olivia shakes her head. "Do you want to go home?"

"No, but-"

"I didn't think so." Olivia grabs Casey's hand and says "Come on. Man you are a slow poke."

Casey laughs.

Just outside of Olivia's apartment building Olivia still holding Casey's hand pulls her close and kisses Casey on the lips and before Casey can return the gesture or say anything Olivia breaks away and says "I hope you want me as much as I want you and if you don't want me at all I'm extremely sorry for that."

Casey looks at Olivia "Don't be sorry because I want you more than you'll ever know." This time Casey kisses Olivia. Which leaves Olivia breathless.

"This might be a stupid question but do you want to come up?"

"Baby, that's not a stupid question but you didn't need to ask."

As Casey and Olivia walked into the lobby the security guard looked up from his papers and said "Good morning Miss Benson." Casey now had a case of the giggles and couldn't control it. "What's so funny ma'am?"

Casey just said "It will be soon Miss Benson." like it was some sort of answer the boy would understand.

"You'll have to excuse my friend she's had a long day and just needs some hot tea and a warm bed."

Casey whispered in Olivia's ear "Liar, what I need is you inside of me. Fucking me. Making me come over and over again. Now say good night or good morning to the nice boy security guard."

A big smile crept its way across Olivia's face. "Good night Billy." was all she said as she led Casey upstairs.

In front of Olivia's door Casey leaned into Olivia and whispered into her ear "I want you now." She followed this by kissing Olivia again.

Olivia opened the door as quickly as she possible could. After the door was closed Olivia didn't waste anytime she quickly untucked Casey's blouse and undid it along with her bra. Next to go was Casey's skirt followed by her panties. "You're in for it now Counselor." She started by kissing Casey when things became more intense she slid her fingers into Casey's mouth. "Suck." Casey did as she was told. Olivia then lifted up Casey's legs and slid her fingers out of Casey's mouth and into her dripping wet center. Casey started to moan and she grabbed Olivia pulling her closer to her. Olivia knew that Casey was close, the slow shallow breaths and then came her release.

"Oh God Liv, Liv fuck, Liv oh yes, Liv I'm coming." Olivia continued to fuck Casey even after Casey had climaxed. When Casey was able to Olivia helped her stand. "Fuck, Olivia that was amazing." Olivia just gave her a smile and took off her shirt and bra. Casey was staring at Olivia's half naked body. She reached for her pants and undid them. Olivia lifted Casey again and carried her to the bedroom. Olivia sat Casey at the edge of her bed. Casey tried to say something "Livy I-"

"Shh I'm not done with you yet Counselor." Casey waited to see what Olivia was going to do. Olivia spread Casey's legs and placed herself in between them and kneeled. Casey knew exactly what Olivia was going to do next she only had to wait a few more seconds. Casey gasped when Olivia's tongue made contact with her clit. Olivia looked up at Casey and then sucked Casey's clit into her mouth. Casey moaned loudly and tangled her hands in Olivia's hair.

When Casey had recovered from her second climax of the night she pulled Olivia up on top of the bed and her and kissed her. Casey smiled and flipped them so that she was on top "It's you turn Miss Benson. Are you ready to have a good morning like little Billy said." Olivia could only nod her answer. Casey smiled again.

'Oh god all she has to do is smile and I'm jello. She can make do whatever she wants with one smile, better not let her know that or else I'm dead meat at work.' Olivia thought.

"Well first of all these need to go." Casey said pointing to Olivia's panties. Casey slowly kissed her way down Olivia's body stopping at Olivia's breasts and gently sucking one of her nipples into her mouth. Olivia moaned and then Casey did the same to the other nipple. Casey started her way down Olivia's body again. When she got to the hem of Olivia's panties she slowly pulled them down and off taking her time to study Olivia's curves. When they were finally off she asked "Baby what do you want first my mouth or my fingers?"

'Oh god what kind of question is that I want both.' Olivia thought.

"Livy, I asked you a question baby."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me."

"Olivia Benson that is the biggest cop-out I've ever heard just tell me what you want." 'How is this ever going to work if she can't even tell me what she wants?' Casey thought.

"I want both." Olivia said with a sheepish smile.

'Oh god she's so cute when she does that' "Okay, I think that can be arranged." Casey said with a grin. Casey slowly spread Olivia's legs open and kissed her thighs then slowly rubbed Olivia's clit and then slipped two fingers in. Olivia quietly moaned. Casey then sucked Olivia's clit. Olivia was about to come when the house phone rang. Casey was about to stop everything and let Olivia answer it but Olivia shook her head. Casey lifted her mouth and asked "What if it's work baby?"

"If it is then we'll stop but it's probably Elliot calling about when he should come get his crap. Now finish what you were doing baby before I have to do it myself."

Casey smiled and put her mouth back on Olivia's clit and pushed her fingers in deeper, harder and faster. Olivia finally came and it was music to Casey's ears as Olivia screamed her name.

When Olivia came back to the world of the living she reluctantly got out of her bed and walked into the living room and pressed the button on answering machine.

"You have one new message. Liv it's Elliot did you call me earlier? I think I forgot my badge and cell at the restaurant. I called but they said they didn't find anything and no one turned it in. If I can't find my badge I'm screwed. Liv it's almost five in the morning I called your cell you didn't answer and your not home where the hell are you. Please call me when you got this message."

Casey was standing in the doorway of Olivia's room listening to a panicked Elliot. "Liv I thought you left a message? Don't tell me you called his cell and left a message there. Liv? Olivia?"

Olivia shrugged "I thought I called his house but maybe I called his cell I don't remember I hit the speed dial button."

"Well you should call him and tell him to get his stuff before he goes into work before he has a heart attack unless you have to go to work today as well."

"No he has to come here and get it today is my day off and it's not my fault that he traded with Fin and I'm not going to go into work unless I absolutely have to. I have a lot planned for today and none of it includes working. Well that's not exactly true."

"Do any of these plans include me detective?" Casey asked with raised eyebrows and a knowing smile.

"All of them include you counselor." Olivia states with an evil grin.

Casey licked her lips "Well what time does Elliot normally head to work?"

"He normally leaves his house around 6:00 and depending on whether or not he stopped for coffee or breakfast around 7:30 to 7:45. Why?"

"Well that gives us about two and a half hours to sleep or do whatever before he gets here." Casey says with a sleepy smile. Casey tries to hide her yawn but fails.

"Case why don't you go lie down and rest while I call Elliot, I'll be in, in a few minutes."

"Promise?" Casey asks with a tired smile.

"I promise baby, oh and there are pajamas in the top drawer of my dresser." Olivia called Elliot's house this time. "Elliot you're a dumb ass you know that, I have your fucking shit. I saved your ass yet again."

"I owe you Liv. Where were you when I called about ten minutes ago?"

"Yeah you do and that's none of your 'fucking' business." Olivia wondered if it was too early for Elliot to catch on to the emphasized word in her sentence.

"Olivia Michelle Benson you wouldn't, you couldn't and you didn't? I thought you were in love with our ADA and you were going to tell her?" Elliot asked.

"I would, I could, and I did. I am, and I'm going to later today. What time should we expect you?"

Elliot was surprised but forced himself to answer "Around 7:15 is that okay? And Liv tell me how it goes okay?"

"That's fine. And you'll be the first to know but El don't tell the others anything. I just want to make sure things go smoothly before 'we' if there will even be a 'we' have to deal with Munch's incessant nagging and teasing I know that Fin and Cragen will be cool about it but you know Munch if they know before him he's going to pretend that he's hurt and sulk around for days."

Elliot laughed at how well Olivia knew John "Can do partner so see you in a few and thanks Liv for saving my ass for the millionth time and get some sleep. Bye."

"Bye."

Olivia walked into her bedroom and pulled out a pair of pajamas for herself. As she put them on she watched Casey sleep and couldn't help smiling at how beautiful the young woman looked not to mention how perfect she looked sleeping in Olivia's bed. Olivia climbed into bed next to Casey as soon as she was in bed Casey moved closer and put her head on Olivia's shoulder and arm over Olivia's stomach. Olivia smiled and kissed Casey on the forehead before she drifted off to sleep.

Before she knew it, it was 7:45. "Shit!" She said a little to loudly.

"What is it Liv?" Casey asked still half asleep.

"It's Elliot he was supposed to be here thirty minutes ago to pick up his badge and phone. Go back to sleep baby it's okay I'm just going to call Elliot to tell him to come get his stuff now." Olivia waited until she was sure that Casey had fallen asleep again. Then she walked out into the living room to call Elliot when she noticed his stuff missing and a note written on the back of one of Elliot's victim service cards.

Hey, Liv I knocked but no one answered so I figured you guys were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake either of you so I used my key and took my stuff hope you don't mind. Thanks again Liv and remember I want details on Monday well see you then gotta get to work before John pisses off Cragen by making the coffee. Bye and I hope it works out; you two would make a cute couple.

Olivia took the card and put it in a box for safe keeping it was a sweet note and one day she'd show it to Casey and if Elliot ever started dating she'd show it to her too. Olivia then crawled back into bed with Casey and Casey resumed her earlier position on top of Olivia.

"Did you call Elliot?" Casey asked with her eyes closed.

"I didn't have to he has a key and he left a note, he didn't want to wake us." Olivia didn't know how Casey was going to react to the fact that Elliot knew about last night and she just said 'us' in her sentence. 'Maybe she's to tired to realize what I just said' Olivia thought. No such luck.

"Us? There's an us and he knows before me?" Casey teased.

But Olivia took it seriously and was trying not look at Casey because she knew if she did she would start to cry.

Casey saw this and made Olivia look at her "Baby I was just teasing, I know he's your partner and you tell him everything. As for the us well I know that last night was and is more than a one time thing. Otherwise you would have told me to go home when we were done. I'm I right?"

"Yeah, I want so much more with you than I have ever wanted with anyone else." Olivia confesses. "I want you to be my partner, I want to tell you everything and hide nothing and that scares me because at least with Elliot I know exactly where I stand with him and how he feels but with you I have no idea I only have hopes and dreams and I don't want my heart broken."

"I want the same thing Liv and I'll make you a deal I promise not to break your heart if you don't break mine. Liv I'm not and would never ask you to give up on anything that makes you happy I'm just asking that you be totally and completely honest with me. You have my heart and if I lost you to someone else it would break and I would just die."

Olivia looked at Casey for a long moment "This is about Alex and her being back isn't it?" When Casey looked away and didn't answer Olivia knew it was "I was never in love with her you know she used me. I just missed the friendship, she knew me as well as Elliot does. I tried to hate her but I couldn't and I'm sorry if when you first came here I was a class A jerk it wasn't because I wanted you to be her in fact I was glad when you stopped trying to be her and started being yourself. You are a better person than she is and I saw that on the first case you worked with us, with Alex it was always something political but with you it's justice for the victims. Elliot told me that you were willing to give up your job just because of the whole Judge Taft thing. I'll take your deal because you already had my heart from well I was going to say day one but that's not exactly true. More like day five don't you think?" Olivia says with a smile.

Casey couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I guess so. That's a new one Liv; I knew I loved her on day five."

Olivia laughed and kissed Casey's forehead. "Case. Honey."

"Yeah, sweetie."

"Shut up, and go to sleep."

"Okay but only if you do too."

"What is it with you and this only if you do it too crap?" Olivia said giggling as Casey traced a pattern on her stomach.

"I have four older brothers remember.'If I jump you jump Case.' Or my all time favorite 'If I get caught you get caught.'"

"How many times did you get caught and for what?"

"Not that many, staying out too late or doing something that was really stupid like walking down the street in the dead of winter in just my underwear."

"You did what?"

"Yeah, but I was ten and when my dad was screaming 'Why the hell would you do such a stupid thing like that.' I just told him that James said 'if I do it you do it' and he told me to 'go take a hot shower and go to bed young lady.' But James got grounded for a month and he wouldn't talk to me the whole time which was fine with me I had three more brothers to follow around."

"You mean get in trouble."

"That's not true I never got Sean or Christopher in trouble. But then again they never made me do anything stupid. But Michael and James had it coming. Ask my father he'll tell you."

"I believe you babe, now let's get some sleep." Olivia smiled and closed her eyes and Casey did too.


	2. Relationship?

**Title: A Night Out (2/?)**  
Three hours later Olivia woke up with Casey still lying on her. She gently moved Casey over and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I love you." She whispered and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

When Casey woke up ten minutes later, she looked around the room, but Olivia was nowhere in sight. 'Maybe last night was a dream and I was drunker that I thought.' Casey thought to herself. When Casey looked around the room again more awake she realized that she wasn't in her own bedroom, that she was still wearing Olivia's pajamas, and she could hear running water. Casey jumped out of Olivia's bed and hurried to the bathroom.

'Huh, I thought she'd be awake by now.' Olivia thought as she finished washing her hair. Just then the bathroom door opened slowly. Olivia smiled as Casey popped her head in the door.

"Liv?"

"Come in, honey."

"Do you want some company?" Casey asked shyly.

Olivia peaked out from the shower curtain and wiggled her eyebrows. "What do you think?" Liv asked with a sly grin. Casey undressed and got in. As soon as she did, Olivia started touching and kissing her all over. "God, I love touching you."

"I love you touching me." Casey moaned.

Twenty minutes later they got out of the shower and got dressed. "So what do you want to do today?" Liv asked.

"Uh, I kind of want to go home."

"But I thought that we were..."

"Oh, baby we are, it's not that, it's just I need some clean clothes." Casey cut Olivia off.

"You can always wear mine." Olivia said with a smile.

"Baby, I appreciate the offer, I really do, but there's just one problem with it."

"Which is?"

"I'm a little taller than you are so that means that my legs are just a little bit longer than yours and besides I need work clothes for Monday."

Olivia laughed. "So you're going to go get some clothes and come back?"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind."

"Oh, and what exactly did you have in mind sweetheart?"

"We spend the day together liked planned and after we go to my apartment to get my things."

"Okay, but what are we going to do?" Olivia asked with wicked a smile.

"We already did that. Let's get something to eat."

**11:30**  
"Liv, what are we going to do on Monday?"

"We're going to go to work." Olivia said with a smile.

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

Liv laughed "Case, babe you gotta lighten up and Elliot calls me a tight ass. Not much has changed and it's changed for the better if you ask me."

"True, but I don't know how I'm going to get through the day without trying to jump you every time I see you."

"That should be interesting. Well how did you manage before?"

"I kept telling myself you weren't interested, that I wasn't right for you, and that you were straight and just testing the waters."

"Well that's definitely not going to work because I am interested in you, I believe you are right for me, and I definitely am not straight and just testing the waters." Liv said taking Casey's hand in hers.

"That's exactly my point so what am I going to do? I can't and don't want to ignore you."

"We'll figure something out together, but let's get out of here."

Liv paid for their lunch and Casey left the tip. They walked out of the restaurant holding hands. When Olivia gently squeezed Casey's hand and then let go she looked up to see that John and Elliot were headed straight toward them. 'Olivia doesn't want John to know yet. Well she probably has he reasons.' Casey thought.

"Hey, guys." Liv said with a smile.

"Liv, Casey?" John asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"John, Elliot nice to see you." Casey said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too counselor." Elliot said with a big grin.

"What are you two ladies up to? Working out some testimony?"

"No, just having a nice lunch with our ADA. We normally have a non-work related meal together at least once a week."

"Sure." John said with a grin.

"What you don't believe me? Ask Elliot."

Casey smiled to herself because of the situation. Not that Liv was lying mind you. She wasn't, they did have at least one non-work related meal together every week for the past year. It was just that Elliot usually joined them.

John looked a Elliot. "Well?"

"Well what?"

"Is she telling the truth or pulling my chain, and she and our ADA are hiding something?"

"You're a detective you should know when someone is pulling your chain."

"Yeah, but she's a detective too, which means she's harder to read than the perps. So is she or isn't she."

Elliot looked at Casey and then at Olivia, both wore an expression that said 'Say or do anything to screw this up and you're a dead man.' 'Man how the hell do I get myself into these messes.' "She's telling you the truth we normally have one non-work related meal every week. We've done it for the past year. The reason I didn't join them is because I had to work."

"So they went without you?"

"No sense in all of us skipping it just because I couldn't make it." This sounded stupid even to Elliot. 'They're going to kill me I know it.'

"Whatever. See you guys on Monday."

"Bye."

"Bye."

When Liv was sure that they were out of John and Elliot's eyesight she grabbed Casey's hand again. "That was close."

Casey was beginning to doubt certain things about how honest Olivia was being with her so she had to ask. "Liv, is Elliot the only one who knows?"

"Knows about what? Us?"

"No, that you're a lesbian?"

"I don't think so. You know. I told my mom I was a bisexual before she died. I think Cragen suspects but he doesn't want to say anything in case he's wrong. I went to the academy with Rebecca so she knows. I'm pretty sure George knows considering... Munch and Fin suspect and Melinda I'm not to sure about. Why do you ask?"

"Well the whole thing with John just now. It seems to me that either you're ashamed of being a lesbian or you're ashamed to be with me." Casey forced herself to say the last part of her  
sentence.

Liv stopped walking and turned to face Casey and kissed her gently on the lips. "Baby, I love you. I'm not ashamed of you." Olivia hated when Casey doubted herself about anything. "Baby, this I'm not good enough for her, she doesn't want me shit, stops right now! I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my entire life." Olivia kissed Casey passionately to prove her point. She waited for Casey to nod her understanding. "I'm not ashamed of being a lesbian, I just think that my personal life is my personal life, if people know then they know if they don't and it's none of their business then I'm not going to tell them unless..." Olivia trailed off.

"Unless what, sweetie?"

"Unless I have found the one person I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." Olivia wanted to tell Casey she hoped to God that Casey was that said person but decided that it was too soon and that telling her now would probably chase Casey away.

Casey wanted to tell Olivia that she wanted to be the person Olivia spent the rest of her life with but it was way too soon to do that. "Oh, okay. But why did you let go of my hand when John came by? He's a friend; he's somebody important isn't he?"

"He is. But right now I don't want to have to defend our relationship especially to John. I don't want him to belittle it or you or call it a fling or an affair it's more to me than that and I don't think I could handle him staring at you like you were a piece of meat. To be honest with you I told Elliot because I knew he wouldn't have the typical male reaction and I don't think Cragen or Fin would either but John. Don't get me wrong I love him but still and if we tell Cragen and Fin before we tell John, well let's just say we'll have a very big baby on our hands." Olivia said with a smile.

Casey laughed "Okay, okay let's go."

The rest of the weekend went by quickly. They got to know each other better. What each of them wanted out of their relationship, past loves, paths not taken, past and future hopes and dreams, and what they were going to do about Monday.

**6:15A.M. Monday Olivia's apartment.**  
"Casey come on, honey. You have to get up."

"Five more minutes."

"Tell you what I'll make us some coffee but when I come back you have to get up. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Olivia smiled. 'She's definitely not a morning person.' Olivia came back to the bedroom with Casey's coffee and gently placed it on the nightstand so that she could wake Casey. "Case, come on you have to get up now. We have to talk to George. Come on honey, get up." "No, I don't want to." Casey whined. "Come back to bed." Casey said holding her hand out to Olivia. "We'll call in sick."

Liv smiled and took Casey's hand and sat on the bed. "We can't do that, don't you think that our bosses not to mention the rest of the squad room would really suspect something then."

Casey sighed. "I guess you're right." Casey sat up and stretched.

Then she took a sip of her coffee and kissed Olivia. "Do we have time for a shower?" Casey asked with a wicked grin.

"Just a shower and nothing more. Sorry but maybe if someone had woken up on time!"

"Oh well as long as you're in there with me it will have to do."

Liv smiled and kissed Casey.

**7:00A.M Office of Dr. George Huang**  
"Tell me again how and why I'm in my office an hour early."

"Because we're your friends and you want to help us be happy." Olivia said.

"Right! So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well Liv and I are..."

"Wait, oh my God you two are a couple?"

"Yep."

"That's great."

"We know that but we still have a problem George."

"Sorry. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well you and Elliot are the only ones who know right now. And we don't want to jinx it by telling everyone now. So how do we keep our professional relationship professional?"

"Well, first of all I'm glad I'm one of the first people to know. The two of you make a really cute couple. Second you should tell everyone when the both of you think the time is right. And as for the professional relationship if things start getting way to personal take a step back and ask 'if we weren't in a relationship how would I handle this?' and go with that feeling. Is that it?

"Not exactly, I mean we get what you're saying about taking a step back and being objective but that's not exactly what we were worried about. That part of our relationship hasn't changed we're still friends and able to be objective."

"I'm not sure I understand what you're worried about then."

"Sexual things, improper thoughts when we should be focusing on work and not each other."

"Well um... I'm pretty sure you've had these kinds of thoughts and feelings before, so how did you suppress them then?"

"By thinking that they were just dreams and they wouldn't and couldn't possibly come true."

"I see. Well maybe when either of you have these thoughts and feelings you could try to suppress them by saving them for later."

Casey looked at Olivia who was carefully processing what George had just said. "That might work thanks George. Sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable."

"You know if the two of you went to a different doctor he might have responded differently."

"True, but where's the fun in that, and besides I don't want some guy we don't know thinking about what we do in bed."

"Oh God, thanks for the images Liv. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go wash my brain out with soap." George mocked.

"You're welcome. Glad to be of service."

"Olivia Michelle Benson! Stop it!"

"I'm just kidding. Case lighten up."

George started laughing at his friends.

"What the hell is so damn funny?" Casey snapped.

"First of all Olivia 'Michelle' Benson."

"Shut up." Olivia snapped.

"And second how long have you two been married?"

"What?!"

"You two are an old married couple already."

Casey and Olivia laughed with George. "Thanks again, see you later."

"Bye guys."

"Bye" Casey and Liv said together and started laughing harder.

**7:55A.M. 1-6 Precinct**  
Elliot walked into the precinct a little surprised to see Olivia sitting at her desk doing paper work with a big smile on her face. "Hey, how was your weekend?" he asked as he sat down.

"Amazing and perfect!!!"

"So you told her."

"Yep."

"She feel the same?"

"Yep."

"I'm happy for you Liv. Like I said the two of you make a cute couple."

"Thanks El. Now let's at least pretend to be doing something that way when Munch walks in he won't ask 'what the hell are you two smiling about?'"

"You got it partner." Elliot said as he picked a file and pretended to read. 'Be good to her Case. She really loves you. I've never seen her this happy in all the years I've known her so be good to each other.' he thought to himself before he actually started to read the file he was holding.


	3. Sarah & Alex

**Title: A Night Out (3/?)  
A few months later  
Office of Casey Novak **  
(Ring)(Ring) "Novak sex crimes. Hi baby. I don't know. Pretty soon. How about 6:30? Dinner a movie. Ha. Ha. Very funny. Livy you're bad. Okay see you then. I love you too baby, bye." Casey hung up laughing to herself.

"What's so funny?" Came a familiar voice.

Casey looked up at brunette standing in front of her desk. "Oh my god! What the hell are you doing here?" Casey was shocked to see her ex-girlfriend Sarah Mitchell in her office.

"Came to see how my girl is doing."

"I'm not your girl. I haven't been for the past three years." Casey snapped.

"I know, but Serena said that you weren't seeing anyone the last time I spoke to her, so I figured you were waiting for me." Sarah said with a smile.

"I sure as hell wasn't waiting for you. You wasted your fucking time coming back here, you decided to leave me remember."

"I know but..."

"When was the last time you spoke to Serena?" Casey cut Sarah off.

"A few months ago. She said that you hadn't been dating anyone since you took this job and that was right about the time I left so I just figured that you were waiting.

"Fuck you Sarah!" Casey was pissed not only at Sarah but at Serena for telling Sarah anything about her life.

"That's not nice Casey. What would your father say?"

"If he knew I was talking to you he wouldn't care. He never liked you."

"That maybe so, but still you could be nice."

"I don't want to. Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

"Casey, please I miss you. I was stupid. Let me make it up to you. Have dinner with me tonight."

"No! Besides I can't."

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Baby I know that I'm early but I thought that we could..."

'Oh god, what the fuck am I going to do?' Casey thought to herself then cut Olivia off. "Liv this is Sarah. Sarah this is Olivia my girlfriend."

Liv looked Sarah over for a moment. "Hi. As I was saying..."

"Excuse me I was talking to Casey first. What if I were a witness or a victim?"

"Well you're not either, so why the hell should I care if you were talking to her first? She's MY girlfriend!"

'Shit, Liv looks like she's going to kick Sarah's ass. She's jealous she never gets jealous or if she did she never let it show.' "Livy, baby why don't you go talk to Alex and when I'm done we'll go. Casey said leading Olivia into the hallway. 'Oh god did I, Casey Novak, just suggest that Olivia talk to Alex. What the fuck was I thinking?'

"Fuck Alex! No, I didn't mean that. I just can't talk to her right now."

'What a relief.' "I know. If you won't talk to Alex why not talk to Elliot?" 'Besides I'm more comfortable with him than Alex.'

"I don't want to." Olivia said looking at the ground. 'Why the hell am I acting like this? I trust her completely, I just don't trust Sarah.' "I sorry for acting like a baby. I love you. I'll just wait out here."

Casey hugged Liv. "Okay. It's okay. I love you too sweetie." Casey walked back into her office and closed the door. "You shouldn't have done that." Casey said in a warning tone.

"You belong with me. I still want you and I still love you."

"You sure as hell have a funny way of showing it. It's not going to work this time. Why don't you just go fuck yourself because I've moved on and I'm never going back?"

"Come on Case. We do this all the time and you always take me back. You know we belong together."

"You know what?! I'm done. I'm done with you. With this whole stupid you mess up and I take you back shit. No more. Olivia loves me and she doesn't play games with my heart. So just leave and don't bother me ever again."

"But Casey I..."

"Shut up! Oh and another thing don't talk to Serena, at least not about me. And don't think I won't know, because after today she's going to tell me everything, I'll make sure of it." Casey was really pissed now.

"Casey I'm sorry if you thought that I was playing games with your heart that was never my intention. Just give me one more chance, please?" Sarah begged.

"No, I've given you way too many chances already. I love Olivia and she loves me. She's waiting for me outside so if you excuse me we have a date that I'm not gonna miss because of you."

"So that's it, you're going to throw away everything we had for some slut you've been dating for a couple of months."

"FUCK YOU! You have no right to call her a slut and you know absolutely nothing about our relationship. Get the fuck OUT of my office NOW!" Casey was steaming.

"Or what you'll sue me?" Sarah asked sarcastically.

"No. I'll have Olivia arrest you for harassment. So leave now!"

"Fine I'll leave."

**The same time outside of Casey's office.**  
Olivia was sitting on the floor playing with her shoe lace. "Liv?"

Olivia looked up at the sound of the familiar voice. "Alex." Liv said flatly.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sitting waiting for my girlfriend."

Alex looked at the office door. "So you and Casey huh? Guess the rumors are true."

"Yeah."

"Can I sit with you?"

"Oh my god and actually get your pretty little skirt dirty." Liv said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I hate when people think that I'm some sort of pampered princess, you know that. So what's wrong?" Alex said sitting next to Liv.

"I think I messed things up. I pulled the jealous girlfriend card. I never do that." Liv said shaking her head.

"So why'd you pull it? Do you not trust her?"

"That's just it I trust he completely. I don't trust Sarah her ex."

"Ah! So I take it she's in there right now with her ex."

"You got it babe."

Hearing Liv call her babe even if it was just for fun made Alex feel really guilty. "Liv, I know I'm getting off the subject but I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. Using you, leaving without saying goodbye, coming back and not telling you."

"Forget about it, all is forgiven. Well most is forgiven." Liv said with a small smile.

"Thanks. So Sarah, what do you know about her and their relationship?"

"Everything that Casey told me. That Sarah was Casey's first real girlfriend. That they were off and on again for years. And before Casey got transferred to SVU Sarah decided to take a job in Chicago and moved away. Casey said it didn't really matter because her heart wasn't in the relationship anymore. Casey also said that she kept playing games with her feelings so Casey's father and brothers don't like her. But three years later she shows up and I act like a fucking baby."

"Liv, stop worrying Casey loves you and you love her right?"

"Right."

"So believe in that and Casey."

"Like I said it's not Casey I'm worried about."

"Liv, who are you trying to kid?" Alex said with a smile.

Olivia smiles back. "I forgot who I was talking to. Okay, I'm worried she'll take Sarah back and I don't think I could handle that." Olivia said putting her head in her hands.

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"For two reasons. One if I tell her I'm worried she'll take Sarah back she'll think I don't trust her. Two, I don't want her to think I'm clingy. What am I going to do?" Olivia said putting her head back in her hands.

The door flew opened and Sarah stormed out without looking back. Casey came out closed the door and locked it. She looked down at Olivia and Alex. Normally Casey would have been upset at seeing Alex sitting so close and rubbing Olivia's back. But Casey trusted Olivia and the fact that Olivia looked like she was crying was making any other thought impossible. Casey bent down and hugged Liv. "Baby what's wrong?

Olivia looked at Casey. "I love you. I have to tell you something."

"I love you too. What is it?"

"Not here."

"'Kay." Casey said helping Olivia up. "Uh, Alex. Thank you."

"Forget about it. Well I should be getting home." Alex said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Bye." Casey and Liv said in unison.

"Bye. Oh and good luck."

**Olivia's Apartment**  
"Liv are you going to talk to me? What's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since Sarah... Is this about Sarah? Baby talk to me please!"

"I'm not going to lie to you, it is about Sarah but not entirely. You have to believe me I trust you completely but I was worried for one split second that you might take her back."

"What? Why?"

"Because Sarah coming back made me realize something. I wasn't jealous of Sarah I mean sure she's pretty but that wasn't it. I was jealous of what the two of you had and I thought that you might want that back."

"Baby, told you I was done with her and nothing could ever make me take her back."

"I know. I also realized that I can't be without you. That I want you to be there when I go to bed at night and when I wake up in the morning." Olivia took a deep breath. "Will you move in with me?"

"Really?" Olivia nodded "Of course, baby! I'd love to and I love you." Casey smiled and sat in Olivia's lap.

Olivia hugged Casey tight for a moment then kissed her passionately on the lips. "I love you too. Thank you."

"For what?" Casey asked kissing a trail down Olivia's throat.

"For everything. For loving me. Just everything babe."

"No problem. Now when should I start packing?"

"Tomorrow morning. I want you moved in as soon as possible."


	4. Meeting The Family

**Title: A Night Out (4/?)**  
"Casey I'm not sure about this."

"Livy, it'll be fine. I promise. Now go pack."

"Why can't I have a normal girlfriend? One who likes to go to, oh I don't know Hawaii or someplace like that when on vacation not to her parents house in Virginia."

"Being normal is vastly overrated besides it cost to much and I'd rather not burn and I promised my family that they could meet you before things get more serious between us."

"What if they don't like me?"

"They're going to love you."

"You said they hated Sarah. I'll do it but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Quit being a baby. They're not going to tar and feather you. I won't let them." Casey said giggling.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny. I love you."

"I love you too. And we're still going."

"This should be fun a whole week with five men and your mother."

"That's Novak men besides there wives and girlfriends will be there. So for once in their lives they'll be out numbered. Liv come here." Liv walked up to Casey. "Listen to me baby, it's going to be okay just be yourself and everything will be fine. Now maybe I can help you relax."

"Oh yeah and how are you going to do that?"

Casey hooked her fingers into Olivia's jeans. "Oh I have an idea or two." Casey said wagging her eyebrows suggestively.

"I bet you do."

**On the road**  
"So let me get this straight. Sean and Christopher are the oldest then Michael then James then you."

"Yeah except Christopher is older than Sean by a minute."

"So both Sean and Christopher are married."

"Yup. Kellie's Christopher's wife and Lillian is Sean's."

"So Victoria is James' girlfriend and Melanie's Michael's."

"Other way around babe. Melanie's James' girlfriend and Victoria's Michael's."

"Fuck! I'm never going to remember this shit when we get there."

Casey laughed. "You'll do fine."

"Okay your father's name is David and your mother's name is Stacey."

"Yup."

"Baby can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure sweetie, go ahead."

"Did your parents flip out when you came out? And if so who flipped out more? I'm guessing your mom but I don't know."

"Actually they were both pretty cool with it until they met Sarah. Daddy didn't have to worry about some punk who knocked up his little girl and took off. Mom said whatever made me happy made her happy; except for Sarah I guess."

"What did your brothers think?"

"The twins and Michael didn't really make a fuss but James the ass I swear."

"Why? What did he say?"

"'Jeez Case, I know you look up to us but you don't have to do everything we do.'"

"What did you tell him?"

"I politely told him to go fuck himself, because my girlfriends would probably be prettier and hotter than any of his girlfriends would ever be."

Liv laughed. "Politely?"

"Well as politely as one can say that statement."

"So does he still give you grief?"

"Yeah but it stopped when I brought Sarah home. Then he started when we broke up for the last time. He said that I couldn't do it again."

"So he's still giving you grief now?"

"Yeah but he won't when he sees you."

Liv smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. We're almost there babe! About an hour more."

"Great." Liv said sarcastically.

"Livy, please."

"Okay, I promise I'll be on my best behavior from now on."

"Thank you."

Liv closed her eyes and fell asleep. Casey looked at Olivia and smiled. Casey pulled up to the house. "Liv, honey we're here. Wake up baby." Casey grinned, got out of the car and opened the trunk.

"Hey Case."

"Sean!" Casey ran over to her brother and gave him a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too sis. You need help?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"So where's your girlfriend?"

"She's in the car sleeping. Where's your wife?"

"Picking up the kids from school. How much did you guys pack?"

"About a week and a half's worth of clothes. Why is it really that heavy? She didn't say anything when she put it in the car."

"No, it's not heavy at all, maybe the two of you could teach Lillian how to pack."

Casey laughed and shook her head. She opened the passenger side door and kneeled. "Liv come on sweetie."

"Huh."

"We're here."

"Okay." Liv unbuckled her seat belt and Casey closed the door.

"Olivia this is Sean. Sean this is Olivia."

"Hi." Sean said shaking Olivia's hand.

"Hi."

"Are mom and dad home?"

"Yep. Chris, Kellie, Amy, Mickey, Vicky, James and Mel are all in there too the last time I checked. Mom wanted me to get something from the store."

Olivia yawned. "I can get the bags."

"No, it's okay I got it. Anything for my baby sis."

Casey smiled. "Come on Liv, let's go inside."

Olivia followed closely behind Casey. 'Get a grip Benson. You're a New York City detective you handle the scum of the earth. They're just your girlfriend's family. God I haven't met a partner's family in years. It's going to fine.'

Casey sensed Olivia's nervousness and whispered "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine, baby." Olivia nodded as they walked into the house.

"Sean? Did you get it?"

"Get what mom?

'Wow Casey looks like her mom.'

"Casey!"

"Hi mom. Where's daddy?" Casey asked hugging her mother.

"DAVID!"

"Yeah."

"Get in here." David Novak walked in to the room.

"Is that my little lady bug?"

"Daddy!" Casey ran into her father's out stretched arms.

"You must be Olivia." Stacey Novak said looking at Olivia.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry babe. Mom, dad this is Olivia, Olivia this is my mom; Stacey Novak and dad; David Novak."

"Mr. and Mrs. Novak."

"It's finally nice to meet you. We've heard so much about you." Liv gave Casey's parents a nervous smile.

"So my little lady bug tells us you two work together."

"Yes, sir for the last three years now."

"Daddy where is everybody?"

"Well, Christopher, Kellie, and Amy are upstairs. James and Melanie went for a walk and Michael and Victoria are in the backyard. Are you going to say hello?"

"Yep."

"Well why don't you and Olivia get settled and you can introduce her to everyone at dinner."

"Okay daddy."

"Sean, take Casey and Olivia's bags up to Casey's room."

"I can do that."

"No, you won't you're a guest in this house and I told Sean to do it. Besides I'm sure the two of you are pretty exhausted so why don't you and Casey rest and we'll call you when dinner is ready." "That sounds great dad. Come on Liv, my room's this way." Casey said grabbing Olivia's hand and leading her to her room."

"I like her already. She offered to carry their bags. Sarah never offered to do anything."

"David."

"What? It's true."

Sean opened the door to Casey's bedroom and put the bags down. "Well I guess we'll see you at dinner." Sean closed the door and headed downstairs.

Olivia looked around the room. It was a light pink with a canopy bed in the middle of the room. It looked like a princesses bedroom. "Mom said dad painted it when they found out that they were going to have a girl. The bed I've had since I was 15. I know it's not really me but how do you tell you're dad that you hate the color of your bedroom when he painted if for you before you were born."

"It could be worse."

"Livy I didn't mean..."

"I know baby. It's okay. I was talking about the color anyway. Where's the bathroom."

"Over there." Casey pointed to a door next to the closet.

"You have your own bathroom?"

"Well mom thought that it was necessary since I was the only girl other than her in the house."

"You're a little spoiled you know that?"

"Yeah, but that's what you get when you're the youngest and not to mention the only girl."

"Sure, I'm going to take a shower."

"Want some company?"

"As tempting as that sounds I'm going to have to say no but I would like a towel."

"Sure thing baby." Casey walked out into the hallway to grab two towels.

"Hey Case."

"Chris!" Casey screamed running into her brother's arms.

"Where's this new girlfriend of yours?"

"She's taking a shower."

"Case you know I love you but please tell me she's nothing like Sarah."

"She's not. She's great, but you should see for yourself." Casey walked back to her room and closed the door. Just as Casey walked into the bathroom Olivia stepped out of the shower. "Here sweetie." Casey said handing Olivia a towel.

"Thanks babe." Olivia said taking the towel and drying herself off. Casey walked over to Olivia gave her a kiss and started to undress. When Olivia was dressed she laid on Casey's bed. When Casey came out of the shower she noticed that Liv was asleep again. Casey got into bed with Olivia and fell asleep. When Casey woke up she noticed that Liv was sitting on the edge of the bed fiddling with something.

Sean knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Hey guys dinner's ready."

"Thanks Sean we'll be down in a minute." Sean closed the door. "Baby are you okay? You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine sweetie, just a little nervous I guess."

"Okay if you're sure that's all. We should head downstairs."

"'Kay. Let's go."

Casey and Olivia entered the dinning room. "Everybody this is Olivia, Olivia that's Christopher or Chris his wife Kellie and their daughter Amy, that's Michael or Mickey and his girlfriend Victoria or Vicky, that one over there is James and his girlfriend Melanie or Mel, you met Sean but this his wife Lillian or Lilly and their children Dayna, Austin, and Johnny. And of course you already met mom and dad."

Olivia smiled nervously and said "Hello."

Everyone nodded hello.

"So Olivia, Casey tells us you were born in New York."

"Yes and please call me Liv."

"So are you a New Yorker through and through?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you're asking me."

"Well most New Yorker's are mean, bitter, insensitive, jerks."

"James Andrew Novak!"

'I'll kill him when this dinner is over.'

"Liv I'm sorry about my son."

"It's okay Mr. Novak he's just looking out for his sister, I respect that." 'I could kill him.'

"So Liv, Casey also told us that your mother was an English professor."

"She was, but if you don't mind I'd rather not talk about my parents."

Casey whispered "I'm sorry sweetie."

"It's okay honey." Liv whispered back.

"Okay. Well what about work?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Why the Special Victims Unit."

"Daddy!"

"It's okay Case. Um I guess because I wanted to help people who need it the most."

"Casey says she enjoys working with your squad 'it's like a second family.'"

"We enjoy working with her too."

"Especially you I bet." Said Kellie.

Everyone laughed.

After dinner everyone went outside except David, Stacey, and Olivia. "Thank you so much for helping clean up you really didn't have to."

"It was my pleasure. Um Mr. and Mrs. Novak may I speak to you?"

"Sure Liv. What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I know that I only met you today and you probably don't know that much about me. I don't like to talk about my past and I'm getting off track. As you already know I've been dating your daughter for almost a year now. And we've been living together for the past four months, but I've known her for the last three and I knew from the first case she worked with us that I loved her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone and I know that this might seem sudden to you. But I'd like your permission to someday marry your daughter."

David Novak stared at Olivia for a moment then he looked at his wife. 'From what I can tell Liv really does love and treats Casey with respect and it's obvious that Casey loves her. She's also kind when she has every right to be mean. But I don't know much about her.' David thought to himself. "You seem like a nice person Liv but I'd like to know a little more about you before I give you my blessing."

"I understand sir. But if the two of you don't mind I'd rather keep this between us."

"What about Casey?"

"Anything I tell you Casey probably already knows in full detail. It's your other children; I'd rather them not know."

"Okay but you have to be completely honest with us."

"'Kay."

"Where's your father?"

"I have absolutely no idea. I know nothing about him except..."

"Except what?"

"That he raped my mother. I'm a product of rape. As for my mother well she drank all the time when I was little. Don't get me wrong I loved my mother but sometimes I couldn't take it. I think that knowing my father was a rapist was one of the main reason I became a cop. I wanted to prove to myself and my mother that I wasn't like him. Now I help victims like my mom and I know that I'm not like him."

"How and how old were you when you found out."

"I was eight, my mother was drunk, there was some father daughter thing coming up so I asked where my father was and that's when she told me."

"So Casey knows all of this?"

"Yes and some other things."

"So do have rings picked out?"

"Stacey!"

"I'm just asking."

"Actually I have these." Olivia reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Oh my god they're beautiful." Stacey Novak said opening the box.

"They're just promise rings I think that Casey should pick out her engagement ring. And I wanted to get your blessing before I gave or asked her anything. I know how much your opinions mean to her and I just want her to be happy."

David looked at his wife then back at Olivia. "We can see how happy you make our little girl. We see the way she looks at you and the way you look at her and there is no doubt in our minds that the two of you love each other. So I guess what I'm trying to say is you have my blessing."

"Our blessing." Stacey said handing the box back to Olivia.

"Our blessing."

"Thank you so much." Liv was starting to cry and at that very minute Casey walked in.

"Daddy what did you do? She's crying."

"No, I'm fine Case."

"Are you sure babe?"

"Yeah."

"We'll leave the two of you alone."

"No, please stay."

"Babe, what's going on?"

"Casey, sweetie, I love you so much."

"I know, I love you too, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"I loved you since day five." Casey laughed and Liv smiled. "No, but all kidding aside I love you with all of my heart, I always will. I know how important your mother and father's opinions are to you, so while you were outside catching up with your brothers. I asked your parents a question."

"A question?"

"Yes." Olivia got down on one knee. In that moment Casey knew what question Olivia had asked.

"Oh my god. That's why you were so nervous. You planned this all along didn't you?"

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath. "Casey Julianne Novak will you marry me?"

"YES! OF COURSE! I DO! I WILL! I LOVE YOU!" Casey screamed.

"They're just promise rings I'll buy you a real engagement ring when we get back to the city." Olivia said putting one of the rings on Casey's fingers.

"No you won't this is absolutely perfect." Casey took the other ring and placed it on Olivia's finger.

"Are you sure it's a little plain?"

"I'm sure."


	5. What Next?

**Title: A Night Out (5/?)**

**Pairing: Casey/Olivia**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Spoilers: Serendipity and Abomination**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Previously on A Night Out**

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath. "Casey Julianne Novak will you marry me?"

"YES! OF COURSE! I DO! I WILL! I LOVE YOU!" Casey screamed.

"What's with all the screaming?" James asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Your little sister's getting married."

"What?! Before me?"

"Oh my god and you asked her parents first?" Olivia nodded. "That's so sweet and romantic." Olivia blushed. "Why don't you ever do anything that romantic for me?" Melanie slapped James on the arm.

"Now look what you've gone and done." James told Olivia.

"Oh shut up James. It's not her fault you're an unromantic boob." Everyone in the room laughed except James.

"I'm romantic."

"Yeah whatever, I don't consider me making dinner and you wanting to have sex after romantic." James gave Melanie an incredulous look. "Again I say unromantic boob."

"What's going on in here?" Asked Kellie.

"Casey and Olivia are getting married."

"Congratulations." Casey and Olivia smiled. "So got a date picked out yet?" Liv shook her head. "Well might I suggest December?"

"Sure, but why December?" Casey asked a little confused.

"Because it's soon, the snow, it's prefect."

"That does sound nice but there are a few problems with that, one the freezing cold, two it's less than a month away and I don't have a dress, and last but not least where are we going to find a place in December?"

"You could use my wedding dress honey." Casey smiled at the thought of wearing her mother's dress. Stacey looked at David and he nodded knowing exactly what his wife was thinking. "And as for the place you could always have it here we wouldn't mind in fact we'd love if we could be apart of it."

Casey looked at Olivia hopefully. Casey wanted her family to be apart of her wedding but if Olivia had other plans that would be fine with her to because after all Liv was the one who had proposed and Liv wasn't the type of person to do things half-assed. "What do you think honey?"

Olivia smiled a small sad smile. This wasn't exactly what she had planned but if it would make Casey that was all that mattered. "Sounds great."

Casey could sense that something was wrong even though no one in Casey's family noticed.

"Well then we'll get started on the arrangements bright and early tomorrow morning."

"No mom." Stacey looked at her daughter with a surprised confused look. "Baby, if this isn't what you want just tell me." Olivia looked up at Casey.

"It's what you want so it's okay."

"Liv! Talk to me sweetie."

"It's just not what I had in mind."

"Well what did you have in mind? Maybe we can come up with a compromise."

"I wanted to get married in Canada." Casey looked at Olivia in confusion. Olivia sighed. "It's legal for gay couples to get married there and I just want it to be legal somewhere. I wanted you to know that this more than just a commitment to me I want you to be my wife legally even if it's just in Canada."

"Oh honey. I love you so much and that sounds great." A thought popped into Casey's head. "Why don't we do both?" Now it was Olivia's turn to look at Casey in confusion. "We could get married in Canada just you and me and whatever witnesses we need and then have a commitment ceremony down here with our family and friends." Olivia smiled. Casey looked at her. "Yeah?" Olivia nodded. "Good it's settled. Now mom you can start making arrangements in the morning."

Stacey stared at her daughter and her daughter's fiancée in bewilderment. 'Casey was the only one that noticed that Liv wasn't being completely honest. Wow they'd both give up their dreams to make the other happy now that's what I call love. '

"Mom? Mom? Mom, are you okay?"

"Huh, I'm fine. Just thinking. So do you know who you guys want to invite?"

Olivia looked ay Casey and smiled. Casey knew who Liv was going to invite. "It's going to be a lot of guys but we have to invite them." Olivia laughed. As Casey started to rattle off the names of their co-workers. "Well there's Don, George, Fin, Munch…"

"Fin? Munch?" Casey's mom asked.

Casey and Liv laughed. "Fin is short for Odafin and Munch is John's last name. Last of the guys but certainly not the least Elliot of course." Casey smiled at Liv.

"Of course, don't forget about Kathy and the kids. Serena, Megan, Alex Eames and who am I forgetting?"

"Alex?"

"She already said Alex."

Something hit Casey. "Mom we know a lot of Alex's."

Liv started to laugh because they knew at least three. "I'll leave that one up to you. Do you want to invite Branch, Mary or Donnelly?" Liv stated when she stopped laughing.

"Yeah it would only be fair if we invite Don to invite them and as for Alex I think that we should invite her."

"If you say so."

"I'm guessing Alex is an ex?" Olivia nodded. "I'm also guessing you two are still friends?"

"Kind of. It's complicated, she left then she came back then she left and came back again. She didn't tell me she came back the last time I didn't find out until Casey told me. And then I was even angrier at her than I was before, until the whole Sarah thing and I haven't really spoken to her since."

"What Sarah thing? Casey?"

"Sarah just dropped by unexpectedly. She said that she wanted me back and that we belonged together. I told her to get lost. Liv was waiting for me outside, when I guess Alex walked by."

"Why didn't you tell us Sarah was back?"

"Why? There wasn't much point. I was never going to take her back I had and still have Liv. And nothing she said or did would have changed my mind." Casey smiled at Liv. Liv smiled back.

"Okay so forget about Sarah already. How did the two of you first meet and when did you two fall in love?" Asked Lillian.

Liv let out a sigh of relief that Lillian hadn't asked about their first date. And Casey caught the gesture smiled and squeezed Liv's hand. "Well let's just say it wasn't the best start. I do believe that my first words to you were 'Who the hell are you?" Casey nodded remembering the day. It was her first day and she showed up to the crime scene to get a better feel for what she was getting herself into. She didn't think that she'd be getting in the way and once she saw Olivia she didn't want to leave.

"You told my sister that?!" James was getting mad.

"You have to understand Alex had just…We'll let's say she just left and she had been our ADA for the past four years and we were all used to the way she did things and trying to be there while we were processing a crime scene was not something she did often."

"That's no excuse to be rude to my sister."

"James shut up. It was my fault. I was getting in the way but I had a good reason." Casey smiled at Liv.

"So anyway I knew that I loved her from what I always say day five. She on the other hand says that she loved me from the first time I spoke to her even though I asked her 'Who the hell are you.'" Liv said with a smile.

"So let me get this straight she was rude to you and you still fell in love with her?"

"Well I knew there had to be a reason for her hostility that she couldn't just be mad at me for getting in her way especially after the line up conversation. And I vowed that if I stayed with SVU I'd figure what it was."

Olivia wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean if you stayed with SVU?"

"I didn't tell you this especially after your reaction to Sarah and you already felt bad about when I first got there so I decided it was better not to tell you, but after we found Courtney I wanted to quit I told Branch I didn't want it, he told me 'Don't worry you will.'" Olivia looked at Casey her eyes asking 'Why?' "Because I couldn't let go of what she went through, believe me baby it had nothing to do with you." Olivia nodded but looked like she was going to cry so Casey got up sat in her lap and gave her a hug. "I love you." She whispered and hugged Olivia again. "Branch was right of course I did want it but for very different reasons."

"Wow. So from dislike to love in less than a week? But how come it took you two so long to get together?"

"Well that was my fault. I was afraid that she might not feel the same way. I didn't even know if she was a lesbian or not especially after the Tate case."

"What happened with the Tate case?"

Casey pulled back and looked at Olivia. "How did you know about that?"

"I was going to ask you out then but I over heard what you said to Ian and I just left. Then later it seemed like you were flirting and I hoped…" Olivia trailed off.

"Yeah about that we were on the courthouse steps and I was still fairly new I wasn't about to out myself to thousands of passerby's and maybe Branch if he happened to be walking by at that particular moment."

"I figured that."

"Wait a minute you were going to ask me out then?" Liv nodded. "Damn it you mean we could have been together longer?" Liv nodded again. "Oh well at least I have you now and forever." Casey kissed Olivia passionately.

Casey forgot about their audience until James said "Oooh, kissy, kissy, kissy."

Melanie slapped him up side his head. "What are you five? Would one of you please explain the Tate case or at least what you two are talking about?"

Casey laughed. "Ian Tate was this gay kid whose homophobic father killed his boyfriend and I pled him out, but anyway we were talking and he said that his boyfriend James said 'Guys are so much more fun.' And I said 'Yeah I agree with James. I had no idea you were standing there and if I'd known I wouldn't have said it." Casey mock pouted. "Do you forgive me?"

Liv smiled. "How could I not?" This time Liv kissed Casey. When they broke apart Liv whispered in Casey's ear. "Do you think we could call it a night?"

Case looked at Liv knowingly and nodded. "Okay so I think that that's it for us were going to call it a night." Casey got off of Liv's lap and gave everyone a hug then she pulled Olivia to her feet. "Good night everyone." She said as she dragged Olivia into her bedroom.


End file.
